Character Limbo
by RagdollStuffy
Summary: Ever wonder where the characters are after they either get killed off or leave the show? Why, Character Limbo Zone of course.


Where do character go after they die or leave from the series? Well, to the character limbo zone of course.

* * *

-Jonathan Kent- "Hey, what's going on? Who's out there?"

-Writers- "Um, well, I'm sorry to say this, but you're like, dead man."

-Jonathan Kent- "What do you mean dead! I was just in the barn having a fight with Lionel!"

-Writers- "It's kinda complicated Mr. Kent. We are beings that can see into other dimensions. That's how we are able to come up with these great, but ultimately cheesy romantic story lines, among other things. It was quite awhile after the first season that we realized that anything and everything that we wrote affected your dimension. So when we created the episode 'Redemption' we killed you off.

-Jonathan Kent- "What?"

-Writer 1 to Writer 2- "I told you he wouldn't understand."

-Writer 2 to Writer 1- "Oh yea! That's what you said about Writer 3, the dancing elephants, and Daniel Jackson. But Jackson finally ascended."

-Writer 1 to Writer 2- "No, no, that was about Archer and the Porthos problem.'Why don't we have a alien come along and eat the cute dog,' 3 said. But I told him that the ratings would plummet. So he opted to have Hoshi lose her bra while wriggling through the air ducts. I still think that the ratings went down."

-Writer 4- "What are you guy's still doing at the 'Smallville' Dimension? There is an opening for the Stargate episode. You know, the one where they are going to introduce the Furlings? Writer 5 says that she wants to make them like tribbles, but Writer 3 and 6 want to make it look like something from Alien Vs. Predator.

-Writer 1 and 2- "Sorry Mr. Kent, but you're on your own here in character limbo."

-Jonathan Kent- "Where is that exactly?"

-Prof. Arturo- "It's where you go when they aren't quite sure if they actually want to kill you off. They could possibly bring you back, only to die again. I think that Apophis was here 5 or 6 times. My show was canceled from bad ratings before I could ever even have a chance of coming back, even in another universe role. I think you'll find Jacob Carter in the coffee room and Kes from Voyager on the couches. Just whatever you do, don't start a conversation with her about anything, she'd talk your ear off. Other then those joyfull people we have Tyr from Andromeda, Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, and I think someone from Farscape. But they die and come back too frequently to tell anymore. They're only out for an episode or two at the most."

-John Criton- "Anyone up for a game of ping-pong?"

-Jacob Carter- "Only if I let Selmac play you at fooseball."

-John Criton- "Spoilsport."

-Kes- "Does anyone want to here about the time Nelix and I-"

-Everyone except for Jonathan Kent- "NO!"

-Kes- "Just asking."

-Apophis- "Just great, stuck here. AGAIN! Will they ever just kill me off?"

-Reused Plot Line- "Just be glad you aren't the Nazis Plot Line. I get used in every single Science fiction show out there. They never let me rest."

-Writer 1- "Plot lines aren't aloud to talk.'

-Reused Plot Line- "Talk to Writer 2, he said I could express my feelings about being the plot line that people use when they run out of ideas. I mean, come on! How many times can the Star Trek universe go back in time to find Nazis's ruling the world or stumble across some ancient culture that still believe in the Fuhrer. That is just so lame people!"

-Kes- "Nelix made the best Leola root soup."

-Everyone including Jonathan Kent- "Shut Up!"

-Kes-"Humph."

-Writer 7- "Incoming!"

-Writer 2- "Aw man, why'd you kill him off? I thought he was cool."

-Writer 7- sticks his tongue out "To each his own."

-Steve- "What the..." classic anime look of confusion mixed with Wraith like indigence

-Everybody except for Slemac/Jacob and John Criton who are playing Ping pong- "Hello.." they look at his name tag "Steve."

-John- "Point! I rule!." serves ping pong

-Selmac- "Take that!." hits ping pong ball just as John disappears to be used in another story line "Oh come on, I was so winning"

-Jacob- "No you weren't."

-Selmac- "Yes I was."

-Reused plot line- "Life is just so depressing."

-Marvin- "That's my line."

-Everyone- "To bad."

-Kes- "Did I tell you about the time..."

-Steve- glares at Kes, which is enough to shut her up

-Jonathan Kent- "What is there to do here for fun?"

-Obi-Wan- "We could meditate on the ways of the force." pauses Or we could just play Doom 3."

-Jason- "Woot, I've died and gone to heaven."

-Prof. Arturo- "Actually you haven't died, you just got stuck between your 2-dimensional comic pages."

-Writer 1- "Writer 2, since when did we allow comic characters into the 'Character Limbo."

-Writer 2- "Since we got that problem with the plot hole."

-Writer 6- "I told you we should have never started with the whole, 'Write a plot bunny and we'll take it from there,' idea. They are the ones the went out of control, turned into those evil mutant killer bunnies in 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail,' and then started to dig holes everywhere."

-Writer 7- "It wasn't a bad idea at the time."

-Nameless Knight- "Says you."

-Writer 7- "Shut up and go back over to the nameless ensign group down the hall."

-Nameless Knight- "Well, there isn't very much room anymore. You guys are killing us left and right now."

-Steve- "I'm hungry." growls

-Nameless Knight- "On second thought, there is plenty of room, good-by."

-Jonathan Kent- "You people are all nuts."

-Tyr- "You'll learn to live with it."

-John- "Aw crap, they killed me off again. Dang, dang, dang. Slemac, you up for more ping pong?"

-Slemac- "What's the use? You'll just disappear again in the middle of the game."

-John- "Yeah, you're probably right about that. But that's life."

-Jacob- "Fooseball."

-John- "You're on."

-Reused plot line- "Can I play defense for anyone?"

-John- "Only if someone plays defense for me."

-Obi-Wan- "Why not, looks like fun."

-Jacob- "He'll use the force and cheat like he did last time. Tyr broke the game table twice, Steve would just kill someone. Kes... no, Prof. Arturo has wrist problems... Jonathan Kent?"

-Jonathan- "Why not?"

-Writer 1,2,3,4,5,6,7- "Welcome to the Character Limbo Zone and Enjoy your stay."

Coming soon, Character Limbo Zone II

* * *

Yes, I know I should be finishing my other stories, specifically the Dead Zone/Stargate crossover. But while my computer was broken (not running internet) I got tired of seeing characters die and come back mysteriously on shows that I decide to write this. Now that my computer is fixed I will be able to finish the other stories. (Shoots the cheesy ending) 


End file.
